Encuentro de Almas SanxMir oneshot
by laetus
Summary: ¿Quieres conocer la historia entre la pareja más unida de este anime? Pues no te diré más, te invito a entrar y descubrirla.


**Encuentro de almas**

Prólogo.

La historia se sitúa en el capítulo 532 del manga. Algunos datos relevantes son: Se sabe que la voluntad de Magatsuhi, espíritu surgido de la shikon no tama, ha sellado el poder espiritual de Kagome desde su nacimiento, probablemente por temor a él. Miroku absorbió parte del cuerpo de Magatsuhi con el kazaana, parte de eso salió de su cuerpo y se posesionó de Rin, tomándola como rehén. Naraku se ha transformado ahora que tiene la perla completa, tras haberle arrebatado el fragmento a Kohaku, quien sigue con vida gracias al brillo del fragmento que le fue transferido directamente a su cuerpo. Ahora Naraku tiene de rehén a Rin en el interior de su cuerpo y lo ha abierto, dejando entrar en él a Sesshoumaru y a Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango y Miroku.

‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§

Era la batalla final. Inuyasha estaba pelando contra Naraku, pensaba en el método más efectivo para eliminar a su acérrimo enemigo, después de varios días de agotadora lucha.

-Debo eliminarlo de un solo golpe, un solo ataque, ¿pero cuál? Estamos en su interior, si utilizo el Meidou Zangetsuha seremos absorbidos junto con él –pensó el hanyou.

Sesshoumaru por su parte continuaba su búsqueda de la pequeña Rin dentro del cuerpo de Naraku. El shouki de Naraku ya había bañado a todos lo que habían entrado a él. Pero para el gran Sesshoumaru el insignificante veneno de Naraku era ineficaz; sin embargo, para su pequeña acompañante era otra cosa. Debía encontrarla rápidamente, pues de lo contrario su frágil cuerpo no resistiría. Magatsuhi la había usado como recipiente, pues no podía regresar a la perla de donde salió, ya que estaba infestada del jyaki de Naraku y ya no había espacio para él, eso lo podía sentir muy bien.

Sango estaba muy preocupada por Miroku, ya sabía que por haber ingerido la medicina del anciano youkai era incapaz de sentir dolor. La mirada de Miroku estaba fija en los movimientos de Inuyasha, buscaba la oportunidad de atacar. El híbrido había sido capaz ya en varias ocasiones de herir gravemente a Naraku, pero éste se refugiaba en sí mismo y volvía a reponerse. En cuanto Inuyasha lo atacase de nuevo entraría él en acción, absorbiéndolo con su kazaana. Claro que era arriesgado, una o dos veces más y el kazaana se rasgaría, pero si fuese lo suficientemente rápido y absorbiese a Naraku había una posibilidad de que la maldición se rompiera.

-Un solo movimiento. Debo ser lo suficientemente veloz y en cuanto Inuyasha lo haya atacado, ¡lo absorberé con mi kazaana! –pensó el houshi.

De pronto, un rayo de luz acompañado de un estrepitoso temblor pasó justo al lado de ellos. Kirara con un rápido movimiento de la cabeza subió a Sango en ella y lo esquivó. Inuyasha cargó a Kagome y Miroku rodó a un lado de ellos.

Sesshoumaru apareció ante ellos después de que se de despejara la vista por los trozos de carne esparcidos. Un nuevo movimiento de la espada Bakusaiga de Sesshoumaru abrió otro boquete en el cuerpo de Naraku y pudo distinguirse el cuerpo de Rin.

-Así que finalmente me has encontrado. ¿Y qué piensas hacer? Si me destruyes el cuerpo de esta niña no resistirá y morirá por el shouki de Naraku –habló la pequeña con una voz que no era la suya, sino una ronca y con tono malvado, esbozando una diabólica sonrisa de superioridad.

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño, debía admitir que primero tenía que sacar el cuerpo de Rin de Naraku para poder matar a Magatsuhi con Tenseiga. Pero el maldito se había protegido con un campo de protección y si lo atravesaban seguramente también lastimarían gravemente a la pequeña.

-Hay que encontrar el corazón de Naraku primero y una vez que lo hayamos destruido el shouki se desvanecerá –dijo Miroku.

Naraku hizo entonces su aparición.

-Kukuku, ¿Acaso me estabas buscando? –preguntó y lanzó una risotada escalofriante.

-¡Maldito! ¿De qué te estás riendo? –vociferó Inuyasha y a punto estaba de lanzarle un ataque, cuando Sesshoumaru lo interrumpió, alzando su brazo izquierdo, en señal de que esperara.

-Debes estar muy confiado para mostrarte ante nosotros –dijo Sesshoumaru.

-La shikon no tama –susurró Kagome- ¡La trae consigo! ¡Ese es el verdadero Naraku!

-¿Qué pretendes Naraku? Hasta ahora habías mandado esas marionetas pero sólo hasta que Sesshoumaru apareció muestras tu corazón –inquirió el houshi.

-Ya se los dije desde el principio. La shikon no tama quiere sus almas. Me las está pidiendo. Todos ustedes estarán dentro de ella en breve –sentenció Naraku al mismo tiempo que lanzó una risotada macabra.

-¡Kagome! ¿Dónde tiene la shikon ese maldito? –gritó Inuyasha.

-No la ha cambiado de lugar, ¡sigue en el hombro derecho!

Miroku en cuanto escuchó las palabras de Kagome estuvo dispuesto a abrir el Kazaana y absorber a Naraku, pero alguien lo detuvo.

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Lo derrotaremos y la maldición se romperá! –gritó Sango y lanzó su boomerang- ¡Hiraikotsu!

El Hiraikotsu de Sango golpeó a Naraku, pero no logró atravesar la coraza con la que había cubierto a la perla. Sin embargo, debido a las medicinas puestas por el anciano youkai, su hiraikotsu tenía el poder de destruir el shouki. Naraku, siendo una masa de shouki puro, no podía regenerar la parte de su cuerpo que hubiese sido atacada por el boomerang.

-Kukuku. Es inútil. Ya te había mostrado la futilidad de usar el Hiraikotsu contra la coraza del demonio más fuerte. No lograrás atravesarla –dijo Naraku con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-No era esa mi intención –sonrió Sango maliciosamente.

No bien había terminado de pronunciar esas palabras cuando Sesshoumaru, empuñando a Bakusaiga, se lanzó de inmediato contra el sitio que Sango había evidenciado. Naraku abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver a Sesshoumaru atacar su coraza con Bakusaiga.

El resultado fue contundente, la fortísima coraza empezó a resquebrajarse y la oscura shikon no tama fue expulsada. Cayó en el centro de todos. Un silencio sepulcral reinó y sólo se escuchó el ruido de la perla al rodar. La perla maldita, infestada del shouki de Naraku, lanzó una sombra que oscureció el lugar. ¡La shikon no tama estaba tratando de absorberlos a todos a su interior! Miroku, quien había estado observando todo detenidamente, esperando el momento preciso para actuar, aventó a Inuyasha a un lado y rápidamente se situó frente a Naraku ¡y abrió el kazaana!

-¡No! –fue el último grito de Naraku.

Miroku lanzó un grito terrible y empezó a retorcerse de dolor en el suelo mientras apretaba su puño derecho con fuerza.

-¡Houshi-sama! –gritó Sango y fue corriendo hacia él.

La oscuridad de la shikon no tama perdió fuerza y la masa de carne en la que habían estado atrapados todos empezó a disolverse y cayeron.

Sesshoumaru no lo pensó dos veces y con un corte certero de Tenseiga acabó con Magatsuhi liberando a Rin. Antes de que cayera al suelo, el gran Sesshoumaru cargó a Rin en brazos y se marchó del lugar sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Kirara había atrapado al vuelo a Sango y a Miroku e Inuyasha había hecho lo propio con Kagome.

Una vez en el suelo Kagome corrió a recoger la perla, la causante de las penurias, el origen de todo. Sesshoumaru al haber matado a Magatsuhi, el espíritu de la perla, había roto el sello que mantenía contenidos los poderes espirituales de Kagome. La joven apenas había tocado la perla y toda la oscuridad se tornó en luz y brilló con una fuerza verdaderamente inusitada, jamás antes vista.

Sango estaba en el suelo, abrazando a Miroku y llorando.

-¡Miroku, no mueras por favor! ¡Recuerda tu promesa! –en medio de sollozos desgarradores.

Kagome e Inuyasha contemplaban conmovidos la escena, a punto del llanto.

-No moriré tan fácilmente –susurró con voz entrecortada el houshi.

-¡Miroku! –alegremente dijo Sango.

Con sumo cuidado, la bella exterminadora examinó la mano derecha de Miroku. ¡No había nada!

-¿La maldición, el kazaana, ya no está? –inquirió titubeante Inuyasha.

-La maldición se ha ido –dijo anonadada.

-Vayamos a la aldea. Ahí cuidaremos de él –habló gentilmente Kagome.

Ya se habían dado la vuelta y se habían puesto en marcha, cuando Inuyasha olfateó algo y se paró en seco. De un rápido movimiento desenvainó a tessaiga y lanzó un kaze no kizu. Un trozo de carne era lo que intentaba atacarlos, Inuyasha había logrado deshacerse de él sin problemas.

Una vez en la aldea, Miroku estuvo descansando varios días. Había sido presa de una fiebre delirante. La anciana Kaede dijo que probablemente se debía al hecho de haber absorbido a Naraku.

-Es posible que al haber sido Naraku víctima de su propia maldición se haya creado un círculo infinito de repeticiones y que esté tratando de liberarse él mismo, desde el interior de Miroku y que esa sea la causa de los delirios –sentenció Kaede.

Pero Kagome hizo uso de sus liberados poderes espirituales y logró liberarlo de sus malestares, luego de muchos días de pasar todo el tiempo purificando su cuerpo.

Una vez reestablecido, Miroku tuvo una conversación con Sango.

-Sango, te agradezco que hayas estado conmigo, a mi lado, todo este tiempo –empezó dulcemente.

-No. No debes agradecerme nada. Lo hice con gusto –respondió con el rostro encendido como el carmín.

-¿Recuerdas la promesa que te hice? –tomó gentilmente sus manos entre las suyas y la miró fija y dulcemente a los ojos.

-Nunca la olvidaré –dijo tímidamente.

-Mi bella Sango. Ahora soy un hombre normal. ¿Te casarías conmigo? –arrodillado y sin soltar las manos de su amada el houshi lanzó la pregunta.

-¡Sí! –fue la concisa y feliz respuesta de la bella taijiya.

Un beso tierno selló la complicidad amorosa entre ambos. El sol se ponía y su rojizo fulgor inundó la colina donde Miroku, finalmente, entregaba abiertamente sus sentimientos. La cálida luz parecía enmarcar perfectamente el sentimiento que ambos jóvenes compartían.

Abrazados y llenos de esperanza contemplaron la puesta del sol bajo un enorme árbol…

-Abuelito y ¿qué pasó con Inuyasha? ¿Y la chica del futuro? –inquirió un vivaracho niñito de escasos seis años.

-Sí abuelito queremos saber de ese hombre mitad bestia y la chica que lo revivió –dijo una pequeña de siete años mientras tiraba de la ropa del anciano.

-Ellos… son parte de otra historia que les contaré otro día –respondió el anciano mientras observaba a lo lejos a otra pareja de ancianos, rodeados también de niños pequeños.

-¡No! ¡Ya dinos, ya queremos saber! –siguieron insistiendo al unísono los pequeños.

-No, será en otra ocasión –dijo el anciano, en tono severo que más bien era juguetón.

Los gritos insistentes de los niños atrajeron a otros que estaban cerca de ellos y que al parecer eran sus hermanos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? –dijo un niño de unos 10 años.

-Es que mi abuelito nos acaba de contar una historia emocionantísima de una aguerrida y valiente taijiya y de un apuesto y poderoso houshi –exclamó entusiasmada la niña de siete años.

-Pero no nos quiere decir qué pasó con un hombre mitad bestia y una chica que llegó del futuro a liberarlo del hechizo de una malvada miko –dijo el niño de seis años.

-¡Ah! ¡Yo ya me sé esa historia también! ¡Pero no se las voy a contar! –dijo otra chica de 9 años y les sacó la lengua.

-Hermano, dile que nos la cuente, ¡dile! –insistió la niña más pequeña.

-Queremos saber –secundó el niño.

Así, entre las insistencias de los niños más pequeños y las burlas de los más grandes, el anciano se puso de pie y caminó hacia una colina cercana. Bajo la sombra de un árbol gigantesco se encontraba una dulce anciana, quien sonrió gentilmente al sentir unos cálidos brazos sobre sus hombros.

-¿Eres feliz? –inquirió el anciano.

-Sí, mucho –respondió complacida la anciana.

-¿No te arrepientes de estar conmigo? –insistió.

-¡Nunca lo haría! He sido muy feliz a tu lado –contestó la anciana, se levantó y lo abrazó.

Ambos sellaron nuevamente su feliz unión con un tierno beso bajo el mismo árbol, en la misma colina, a la misma hora, bajo el mismo sol…

**FIN**


End file.
